El juego del destino
by dAniibEp
Summary: Ya han pasado 5 años desde que los chicos de ICarly se vieron por ultima vez pero por cosas del destino se volveran a unir ¿Que pasara cuando Freddie y Sam se vuelvan a ver?¿Arreglaran los asuntos pendientes del pasado? Seddie
1. Chapter 1

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que los chicos de Icarly se vieron por última vez pero por cosas del destino se volverán a unir que pasara cuando freddie y Sam se vuelvan a ver arreglaran los asuntos pendientes del pasado o aran como si nada hubiera sucedido SEDDIE!

El juego del destino

**Bueno pues esta es mi primera historia espero y no sea tan malas las críticas jeje y pues si no les gusta ya que se aceptan opiniones de todo tipo jeje bueno sin más el primer capítulo espero sea de su agrado..**

**Icarly no me pertenece solo la historia :)**

Todo había cambiado, Icarly había salido de la red desde hace 5 años ya que carly, Sam y freddie tomarían caminos separados.

Por una parte carly iba a estudiar para ser una gran abogada en una de las mejores escuelas del país.

Freddie él iba a irse a Inglaterra a estudiar para ser un gran técnico en computación ya que le ofrecieron una beca.

Y Sam, ella iba para psicóloga pero decidió mudarse a estudiar a Francia con su hermana, carly nunca le creyó el motivo de querer irse pero ella solo dijo que era para estar más cerca de su hermana.

Después de 5 años carly, Sam y freddie habían terminado sus carreras ya tenían 23 años y a decir verdad tenían muy buenos trabajos eran muy exitosos y pues físicamente habían cambiado, Carly ahora había cortado su cabello un poco corto y tenía un cuerpo de modelo y también había cambiado un poco su forma de vestir por una más formal por su trabajo, Freddie el había embarnecido mucho había ido al gimnasio y tenía un cuerpo que derretiría a cualquier chica lucia bastante atractivo y Sam, ella con la edad se hacía más hermosa, tenía su cabello largo y tenía un cuerpo envidiable, al igual que carly y freddie también había cambiado su forma de vestir pero ella por una más femenina.

los 3 tenían una buena vida pero todo cambiaría por una noticia, la boda de Spencer si así es por fin sentó cabeza e iba a casarse en 1 semana con una chica llamada Ema y por supuesto carly y Sam serían las madrinas a petición de Spencer y freddie y calceto los padrinos.

3 días antes de la boda..

Carly Shay estaba alistando el departamento para la llegada de Sam y freddie

* * *

><p>p.o.v carly<p>

Ay ya casi termino de arreglar todo que bien, me imagino que freddie no tarda en llegar estoy súper nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, lo bueno es que Sam llega mañana si no, creo que estaría más nerviosa aunque no sé qué pasara cuando esos dos se vean espero y no se maten porque la última vez que se vieron wow no quiero ni acordarme mm... bueno espero que ya lo Allan olvidado no creo que sigan con esa pelea o eso espero

Fin P.o.v carly

* * *

><p>P.o.v general<p>

Freddie iba llegando al aeropuerto de Seattle, muy feliz pero algo perturbaba eso y era que Sam Puckett también vendría a la ciudad y eso lo tenía bastante preocupado pero decidió olvidarlo por el momento e ir a saludar alegremente a su madre que lo esperaba con ansias ya una vez que hablaron un rato freddie dejo a su mama en su casa y decidió que era hora de ir a casa de carly

Fin P.o.v General

* * *

><p>P.o.v Freddie<p>

Cada vez más cerca, ¿será que Sam ya habrá llegado?, ¿ya me habrá perdonado? ay por dios estos nervios me comerán vivo pero bueno debo tranquilizarme ya llegue y no quiero que carly se preocupe así que a poner una sonrisa Colgate

Toc toc (freddie toco la puerta y al abrir ay esta carly su mejor amiga x muchos años)

Carly: oh por dios freddie eres tú?, cuanto has cambiado, pero mírate luces muy bien enserio no sabes cuánto te extrañe dijo ella dándome un abrazo

Freddie: yo igual carly y tú también luces hermosas le dije yo ya que ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto solo que ahora había recortado su cabello un poco

Carly: wow enserio me alegra que estés aquí, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar y tengo que contarte muchas cosas y...

Freddie: tranquila carly ya habrá mucho tiempo para eso le dije para que dejara de hablar la verdad que no había cambiado parecía que no respiraba cuando se ponía así jajá pero así es mi mejor amiga que le puedo hacer

Carly: si tienes razón ya mañana que llegue Sam..

No la deje terminar porque enseguida le pregunte

Freddie:¿MAÑANA? ¿QUE NO LLEGABA HOY? dije algo enojado pero al darme cuenta enseguida le dije emm.. Digo ¿porque no llegara hoy?

Carly:emm.. Pues ella me dijo que le surgió un trabajo y tuvo que atrasar su velo pero tranquilo las veras mañana dijo ella con algo de duda por como yo había reaccionado

Freddie: este siii, está bien pero dime como te va en tu trabajo? Dije yo para por fin poder cambiar el tema la verdad hablar de Sam era aún muy difícil para mí no había podido superar lo de hace 5 años y pues necesita hablar con ella ahora que esto ya había pasado y tal vez esta vez me dejaría hablar sin antes golpearme y cerrarme la puerta de su casa en la cara..

Al mismo tiempo muy lejos de Seattle en Francia se encontraba Sam...

* * *

><p>p.o.v Sam<p>

por fin acabe de arreglar mis maletas creí que no me cabria todo, en fin enviare por paquetería lo demás pero mientras debo darme una ducha mi vuelo hacia Seattle sale hoy en la noche, oh esto me pone tan nerviosa no puedo creer que valla a volver a verlo esto va a ser complicado, creo que es hora de afrontar mi pasado ya que no ay vuelta atrás pero no creo que sea fácil y más porque no le he dicho nada a carly espero y no se enoje por habérselo ocultado tantos años pero la verdad no estaba en condiciones de hablar, creo que ahora será el momento de que todo salga a la luz mm.. Va a ser muy difícil pero ni modo allá voy Seattle...

Fin p.o.v Sam

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente...<p>

p.o.v general

Sam se dirigió al aeropuerto temprano y llegaría a su destino al anochecer mientras tanto en casa de carly se encontrar la susodicha y freddie pero los dos sumergidos en sus pensamientos ninguno de los dos ponía atención a lo que hacían

Fin P.o.v general

* * *

><p>P.o.v Carly<p>

freddie había llegado a mi casa desde muy temprano y se dispuso a ayudarme con los últimos detalles de la boda de Spens ya que yo me había ofrecido a organizar todo pero ahora eran las 5 de la tarde y pronto llegaría Sam, por fin vería de nuevo a mi mejor amiga esto será genial, bueno, excepto por freddie ya que la última vez que estuvieron juntos no terminaron muy bien que digamos pero ni Sam ni freddie quisieron contarme nada, bueno espero por fin ahora que vuelva Sam quiera contarme,¿ que estará pensando freddie en estos momentos? lo veo muy preocupado y ansioso a la vez aunque también se le nota un poco de tristeza en su rostro bueno en fin creo que iré por agua...

Fin P.o.v carly

* * *

><p>P.o.v Freddie<p>

me encontraba en casa de carly desde temprano ayudando a carly con lo de la boda de Spens pero ya habíamos acabado y ahora no podía de dejar de impacientarme por la llegada de Sam a decir verdad no sabía cómo era ella ahora, no sabía si me había perdonado es más ni siquiera había sabido nada de ella en 5 años, ¿qué tal si ahora ya se había casado? o tenía hijos o no se no dejaba de pensar en millones de cosas que podían pasar aunque creo que carly me lo hubiera dicho aunque ¿qué tal si ni siquiera quiere hablarme? hay esto me estaba matando quería huir o no se ya ni que quería en eso tocaron la puerta y enseguida me di cuenta que ya era de noche y quien tocaba me suponía era Sam mi mundo se nublo y empecé a ponerme más nervioso aun, no sabía si ir a abrir o que hacer lo único que hice fue pararme y voltear a ver a carly súper asustado creo que ella se dio cuenta porque dejo su vaso en la barra y fue a abrir, cada paso que daba era como una tortura para mí y en eso sucedió ahí estaba ella estaba tan hermosa sus ojos, su boca, su cara todo de ella era hermoso pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos una marea de sentimientos regresaron a mi sentía como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido pero no era así, así que me decidí a reaccionar y fui a saludarla...

Freddie: Emm.. hoo laa Saam cua cuanto has cambiado dije yo ni siquiera podía hablar bien teniéndola hay enfrente de mi me sentía tan tonto

Sam: hola... fue lo único que surgió de su boca y después agarro y...

CONTINUARA...

**Que les pareció díganmelo si por favor acepto sugerencias todo y más si son consejos para mejorar sale jejeje biie cuídense :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 reencuentros

**Hola hola aquí estoy yo de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios enserio lo aprecio mucho y pues sin más aquí los dejo con el capítulo 2...**

**Icarly no me pertenece solo la historia**

* * *

><p>Anteriormente:<p>

P.O.V Freddie

-emm.. Hoo laa Saam cua cuanto has cambiado dije yo ni siquiera podía hablar bien teniéndola hay enfrente de mí, me sentía tan tonto

-hola... fue lo único que surgió de su boca y después agarro y...

Continuación...

-hola... fue lo único que surgió de su boca y después agarro y se acercó un poco a mí me miro a los ojos y se fue a la cocina así sin decirme más dejándome sin habla con solo mirarme, por dios no puedo creer que ella pueda hacer tanto en mi con tan solo mirarme...

* * *

><p>P.O.V Sam<p>

iba en un taxi en camino a casa de Carly, estaba lloviendo y eso hacía que los recuerdos vinieran más a mi mente, a decir verdad no sabría como reaccionaria al verlo, pero eso sí, estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que lo había olvidado y que el pasado ya no importaba, pero ¿cómo lo haría? si solo con ver sus ojos hacia que me derritiera, pero no, eso ya era pasado era hora de ser la madura Sam Puckett que he sido todos estos 5 años, si tenía que serlo por mi bien y para no sufrir otra vez, es más, que tal si el ahora ya se había casado o tenía una novia no no no tenía que ser fuerte si eso haría..

Seguía pensando pero me detuve al ver que me encontraba en mi destino, le page al taxista y me dirigí a la recepción, al llegar visualice a Lubert, se encontraba igual de asqueroso que cuando me fui y al parecer seguía teniendo un muy mal humor, así que lo ignore y fui directo a las escaleras quería llegar por la puerta de Carly así que camine hacia el piso 8, al llegar al frente del departamento de Carly mis manos sudaban y estaba más nerviosa cada vez pero me decidí a tocar y al abrir la puerta a la primera que vi fue a mi mejor amiga que corrió a abrazarme y después ahí estaba el parado con la mirada fija en mí, no pude evitar verlo a los ojos y de nuevo esos sentimientos que creía que había enterrado volvían a surgir pero no no se lo demostraría en eso el solo se acercó un poco y dijo

-Emm.. hoo laa Saam cua cuanto has cambiado dijo el tartamudeando

-Hola... dije yo no sabía que decirle así que solo me acerque un poco más hacia él, lo mire a los ojos y me dirigí a la cocina donde muchas veces había robado comida de Carly

-Wow este lugar sigue igual Carly le dije yo para hacer tema de conversación

-Si así es Sam, pero dime amiga ¿cómo has estado?, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Que ha pasado en tu vida en estos años?, ¿ya tienes novio o quizá esposo? dijo Carly muy rápido a decir verdad siento que habla sin respirar pero al decir la última pregunta freddie de inmediato se voltio y se dirigió a la barra para saber mis respuestas se veía ansioso

-Tranquila Carls, vamos despacio y mira he estado muy bien y a decir verdad me ha ido demasiado bien en el trabajo y pues ya te contare muchas cosas en el tiempo que este aquí y pues con lo de esposo claro que no carly todavía soy joven jaja y al novio ya no mas

-A si me alegro amiga pero ¿porque terminaste con tu novio? me pregunto Carly como siempre de curiosa

-Ay Carly... ya hablaremos de muchas cosas cuando estemos solas deje volteando a ver a Freddie el solo voltio la mirada y se puso a escribir cosas en la computadora

-Está bien amiga tienes razón y pues porque no te enseño donde vas a dormir? Me dijo

-Por supuesto, el viaje me dejo exhausta le dije yo, ay tenia tantas ganas de tomar una larga ducha y dormir

- Esta bien subamos ha y Freddie por favor sube las cosas de Sam

-Claro dijo el todavía algo serio pero tratando de llevar bien la situación

-Gracias pero ten cuidado tengo cosas importantes ahí Fredbobo al decirle eso fue como si lo hubiera alagado porque enseguida cambio su cara de serio por una inmensa sonrisa de esas que tanto me derretían

-No cambias Sam, eres única dijo él no sé porque escuchar eso me hizo sentir tan bien pero yo solo me di la vuelta y subí las escaleras con Carly tenía que disimular eso que había surgido al verlo

FIN P.O.V Sam

* * *

><p>P.O.V Carly<p>

Enserio desde que Sam llego había estado algo tenso el ambiente entre esos dos, en verdad quería saber que había pasado entre ellos, pero al cabo del tiempo con solo un insulto de Sam hacia Freddie todo cambio por fin habían hablado como antes pero bueno ahora dejaría a Sam descansar pero mañana empezaría el interrogatorio...

FIN P.O.V Carly

* * *

><p>P.O.V Freddie<p>

Subí las cosas de Sam hasta su habitación y ya una vez hay nos dijo a Carly y a mí que tomaría una ducha y después bajaría a cenar así que Carly y yo solo bajamos a esperar que Sam terminara en eso una vez abajo llego Spencer y como no me había visto corrió a abrazarme

-Fredo! Tanto tiempo sin verte cuanto has crecido eee ya te vez más fuerte dijo Spencer con alegría en su voz

-Así es Spens yo también estoy contento en verte tu no cambias le dije yo y era verdad Spencer seguía siendo el mismo loco artista de siempre de hecho creo que él y Sam son tan iguales

-Oh que feliz estoy de que hallas venido a mi boda enserio dijo Spencer

-No hay de que amigo jamás me perdería tu boda por nada del mundo esto es algo épico por fin el gran Spencer Shay sentó cabeza le dije yo en tono de burla

-Que chistosito Freddie pero así es ya verás cuando te enamores me dijo el si supiera que ya lo estoy pero es algo imposible

-Claro Spens claro

-Y a todo esto donde se encuentra mi Sam e tengo tantas ganas de abrazar a esa pequeña dijo él no me sorprendía ellos dos eran como hermanos

-Oh se está bañando dijo que en un momento bajaba a cenar ya sabes es Sam le respondió Carly a Spens y así es Sam es así tal y como la recordada simplemente Sam

-Entonces más vale que me ponga a hacer unos deliciosos tacos de espagueti de seguro Sam los extraña dijo Spencer yendo hacia la cocina

-Y no es la única le dije yo

-Entonces manos a la obra...

FIN P.O.V Freddie

* * *

><p>P.O.V General<p>

Al cabo de una hora Spencer ya casi acababa de cocinar todos estaban entretenidos en la sala esperando a que Sam bajara y en eso Sam baja por las escaleras

FIN P.O.V General

* * *

><p>P.O.V Freddie<p>

estaba yo esperando a que Spencer terminara en eso volteo a las escaleras y hay estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre vestía unos shorts ajustados negros y una blusa de tirantes rosa con un escote en v y el cabello recogido en un chongo wow parecía un ángel pero bueno para mi ella era la chica más hermosa del planeta..

FIN P.O.V Freddie

* * *

><p>P.O.V General<p>

Nadie a excepción de Freddie había notado que Sam había bajado hasta que Spencer volteo y se sorprendió tanto al verla que simplemente corrió a abrazarla y darle vueltas por los aires

-Saaammm! Qué bien que estés aquí te extrañaba tanto

-Wow Spens yo igual ya te extrañaba e no es lo mismo verte x la pantalla de mi lap

-Si así es luces más bella en persona eee

-Oh gracias y tu luces más alto Jajaja

-Un momento tú y Sam han estado en contacto todos estos años dijo Carly entre enojada y confundida

-Si así es que Sam no te lo dijo

-Ay Spencer como iba a decirle a Carly si nunca pude hablar con ella

-Así es Spencer ya sabes que yop estuve sumergida en mis estudios y luego en el trabajo que apenas pude llamar 2 veces a Sam

-Hum lo siento Carly no lo sabía dijo Spencer

-No te preocupes hermano eso es lo de menos lo importante es que ya estamos todos juntos no es así Freddie

-Eee si así es dijo Freddie algo distraído

-Bueno terminare de hacer los tacos de espagueti en lo que ustedes chicas ponen la mesa

-claro dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Pero apúrate que muero por uno de esos tacos y no estoy exagerando dijo Sam como siempre hambrienta

-Ay Sam tu como siempre te adoro amiga

-Así es mama..

FIN P.O.V General

* * *

><p>P.O.V Sam<p>

Carly y yo estábamos poniendo la mesa y Spencer ya había terminado los tacos

-Ya están listos chicos todos a comer dijo Spencer pero el único que no reacciono fue Freddie

-Freddie ven a cenar... Freddie FREDDIE grito Carly varias veces pero nada el seguía en su mundo

-yo lo llamo no te preocupes le dije

Me dirigí así el y me puse enfrente pero su vista estaba perdida

-Idiota! Reacciona dije yo calmadamente y funciono porque enseguida despertó de su trance

-Que... que paso ay Sam porque me insultas dijo el idiota exaltado

-1 porque no asías caso y 2 porque eres un idiota le dije

-Bueno ya que paso

-Que Carly lleva media hora gritándote que vayas a cenar y tú no reacciona así que mueve tu deforme trasero que ya tengo hambre si le dije yo con furia a decir verdad creo que eso me ayudaba a no reprocharle nada del pasado en la cara

-Tranquila Sam ya voy cálmate

-Pues ya y tú no me digas que hacer le dije yo mientras caminábamos así el comedor

-Uuy creo que la edad te ha vuelto más enojona me dijo él y pues eso sí que me enojo

-No fue la edad, sino las duras experiencias que nos da la vida le dije yo en forma de indirecta y creo que si la capto porque ya no dijo nada solo se sentó

-Bueno ya basta de peleas es hora de unos deliciosos tacos de espagueti dijo mi mejor amiga para calmar la situación

-Seee ay muero de hambre

-Y aquí los tienen buen provecho amigos dijo Spens

Y así pasamos una cena deliciosa sin contar que yo y Freddie no nos dirigimos la palabra en toda la cena más que yo para insultarlo y el solo agachaba la cabeza creo que si entendió muy bien mi indirecta y no solo el sino los demás también.

En eso estábamos de los más tranquilo cuando la Sra. Benson entro por la puerta y sentí que me moría ella sabía todo, bueno la mayoría de mi pasado y volverla a ver era algo difícil la última vez que la vi ella fue muy comprensiva con mi decisión pero aun así no dejaba de ser la madre del hombre que amaba más bien ame o eso creía yo

-Se se señora be ben son... no podía hablar muy bien estaba muy emocionada de verla ella era como una segunda madre para mi así es aunque no lo crean yo la quería mucho

-Sam eres tú?...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues quiero agradecer que Allan comentado mi anterior historia y mientras tanto muchas gracias por sus comentarios enserio agradezco sus sugerencias las tomo muy en cuenta eee hasta el próximo capítulo :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 El pasado sale a la luz

**Hola chicos aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles el capítulo 3 jeje espero vean que ya arregle mi ortografía jeje bueno sin más los dejo leer...**

**Icarly no me pertenece solo la historia**

* * *

><p>P.O.V Sam<p>

-Sam eres tú?... pero como has crecido hija como estas? Dijo la Sra. Benson abrazándome

-Muy bien Sra. Benson muy feliz de verla le dije yo era verdad la extrañaba mucho

-Ay querida que bien que volviste tengo tantas cosas que contarte me dijo muy feliz

-Yo igual pero ya tendremos tiempo de charlar usted y yo le dije a la sr benson riendo entonces el bobo hablo

-Emm..Mamá que pasa? Que haces aquí?Dijo el confundido por como su mamá y yo hablábamos

-A ti qué diablos te importa Fredward pero yo la llame dije yo y todos quedaron en shock

-Así es Freddie Sam me llamo para que viniera y porque no me dijiste que Sam volvia? Dijo ella enojada eso me divertía

-No pensé que te importara mamá le dijo Freddie ay que tonto

-Como no me va a importar que mi hija postiza vuelva? Dijo con emoción jajá la boca de todos se cayó al suelo

-Su hija postiza? Pregunto como siempre mi mejor amiga

-Asi es muñequita Sam y yo meses antes de que se fuera éramos muy unidas solo que nadie lo sabía dijo ella la verdad que esto me entretenía

-SIP así es jeje dije yo riendo

- Y porque nunca me dijiste nada Sam? Creo que tenía derecho a saberlo no crees dijo el insinuando algo jaja momento de hacerlo sufrir

-Bueno Fredward creo que ninguno de los dos fue honesto en el pasado no crees dije yo y creo que funciono

-Creo que tú y yo también tenemos que hablar no crees?Me dijo

-Mmm... Veré, ahora estoy muy ocupada tengo muchas cosas que hacer y la verdad no tengo tiempo para ti le dije para atrasar esa platica lo más que se pudiera

-No te preocupes esperare lo que sea necesario pero enserio esa platica va a suceder me dijo muy serio, pero quien se cree ese idiota y después de eso salió por la puerta

-Ay Sam muy bien hija la verdad quiero mucho a mi Freddie pero se lo merecía dijo ella apoyándome

-Gracias y que le parece si mañana vamos por un café a las 3pm le dije para que pudiéramos charlar agosto

-Por supuesto hay te veré adiós dicho esto salió por la puerta

-Nunca creí que tú y la Sra. Benson fueran amigas, creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme no crees? Me dijo carly autoritariamente sabía que llegaría el interrogatorio

-Está bien pero primero dormiré ya mañana hablaremos si porfavor le dije con mi cara tierna

-Está bien vamos a dormir, pero y Freddie a donde habrá ido? Pregunto Carly

-No está muy lejos, lo más seguro es que no tarde le dije a decir verdad yo sabía dónde estaba

-Bueno chicas yo si me voy a dormir hasta mañana dijo Spencer

-Chao Spencer le dijimos Carly y yo a Spens

-Bueno Sam y como estas tan segura de a donde fue Freddie me pregunto Carly que no se cansaba nunca

-Solo lo sé y ya pero si estarás más tranquila lo iré a buscar le dije para que no empezara con su interrogatorio

-Si por favor me dijo Carly

-Ahora vuelvo... le dije rayos no quería volver ay pero con tal de evitar las preguntas de Carly lo haría

Camine en dirección a la salida de emergencias si es que todavía conocía a Freddie sabía que ahí estaría y así fue porque en cuanto vi por la ventana ahí estaba el cómo cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso o cuando estábamos viendo las estrellas, estar ahí me hacía recordar tantas veces que estuve ay con el abrazados sin importarnos nada en el mundo pero todo fue una mentira en fin tengo que llevarlo a casa de carly para que por fin me deje dormir

FIN P.O.V Sam

* * *

><p>P.O.V Freddie<p>

Salí rápido de la casa de Carly ya que tenía tanto que pensar, me di cuenta que Sam no había olvidado lo de hace 5 años y eso me hacía sentir tan culpable y a la vez tan enojado pero bueno me dirigí al único lugar en el que podía estar feliz desde que ella se fue "la salida de emergencias", me senté hay a admirar las estrellas, eso me hacía recordar a las varias veces en las que las vi con ella los dos solos pero eso era pasado cada vez veía mas lejos la posibilidad de que Sam me amara y eso me dolía tanto, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla pero en eso me di cuenta que alguien estaba atrás de mí y en eso vi que era ella, se veía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna pero ese no era el punto tenía que hablar con ella era ahora o nunca

-Que tal Sam

-Mira Fredward yo solo vine porque Carly está preocupada por ti así que si me puedes hacer el favor de ir con Carly para que me deje dormir será bueno me dijo ella ay Sam nunca cambiaria

-Está bien lo are pero antes quiero hablar contigo

-Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo sí, no me molestes dijo ella dándose la media vuela pero no la dejaría ir esta vez no

-Por favor Sam tengo muchas cosas que decirte escúchame

-No me interesa nada de ti Fredward ya me demostraste hace 5 años que no valías la pena solo eres un mal recuerdo para mi me dijo ella, en verdad que eso dolió pero teníamos que hablar

-Pues déjame demostrarte que no es así por favor deja que te explique

-No ay nada que explicar por favor no agás que te odie más de lo que ya te odio me dijo esta chica sí que sabía cómo herir a alguien

-Sam yo te sigo amando déjame que te explique qué paso hace 5 años por favor las cosas no son como tu crees le dije esperaba que por fin me dejara hablar

-Jajaja me amas? Como no, por favor Freddie no hay nada que explicar, a ver dime que me vas a explicar yo lo vi todo te encontré a ti en la cama con mi peor enemiga y lo peor es que era el día de nuestro aniversario 1 año freddie 1 año cumplíamos y tu votaste mis sentimientos a la basura me dijo ella con lágrimas enserio eso me rompió el corazón

-No Sam las cosas no fueron as.. Pero no me dejo terminar

-Como te dije antes no tengo tiempo para tonterías el pasado no se puede solucionar y tú no vales mi tiempo si, así que ve con Carly para que pueda dormir y a mi déjame en paz a y antes de irme espero y por lo menos y podamos aparentar llevarnos bien en la boda porque después no quiero volver a saber de ti

-Pero Sam le dije

-Pero nada te lo dije Fredward te dije que no me hicieras odiarte más de lo que ya te odiaba pero no entendiste ahora déjame en paz dijo ella con odio en sus ojos

-Por lo menos déjame intentar ser tu amigo ya no insistiré mas enserio le dije era eso o nada

-Lo pensare pero no te prometo nada la verdad es que te veo y solo puedo pensar en tu engaño me dijo bueno era mejor que nada

Y así sin más salió por la ventana y se fue, rayos mi plan no había funcionado nada había resultado un desastre pero no me cansaría hasta ganar por lo menos el cariño de Sam ella tendría que saber la verdad algún día y si eso necesitaba que me mudara a Francia o donde quera que ella este lo aria pero ahora iré a ver a Carly para que deje dormir a Sam y mañana empezare a recuperarla...

FIN P.O.V F reddie

* * *

><p>P.O.V Carly<p>

Ya había pasado 30min. Desde que mande a Sam a buscar a Freddie y nada que llegaba esto ya me estaba preocupando pero cuando estaba a punto de salir a buscarlos entro Sam por la puerta pero se veía que había llorado porque tenía los ojos rojos y se notaba en su mirada tristeza

-Que paso Sam encontraste a Freddie? porque lloraste?

-Si lo encontré y no estaba llorando pero no te preocupes el idiota no tarda en venir me dijo enojada

-está bien pero no te enojes amiga que humor el tuyo

-lo que sea me voy a dormir hasta mañana Carly dijo ella la veía molesta y triste pero la dejaría descansar ya mañana hablaría con ella

-Ok amiga que descanses le dije y ella subió a dormir y en cuanto Sam subió Freddie llego, el también se veía algo triste y con los ojos rojos pero no le quise preguntar

-Hola Carly ya estoy aquí perdón por preocuparte me dijo

-No te preocupes lo importante es que ya estas aquí ahora a descansar mañana será un día cansado

-Ni que lo digas Carly me dijo se notaba que estaba muy triste y me suponía que era algo respecto a Sam yo sabía perfectamente que Freddie estaba enamorado de Sam aunque él no quisiera admitirlo lo veía en sus ojos, pero en Sam mm... Ella ya no tenía la misma mirada Hacia Freddie a decir verdad no puedo descifrar su mirada hacia él es como una mezcla de tantos sentimientos a la vez ay tengo que ayudar a freddie.

Bueno yo también me subiría a dormir ya que mañana hablaría con Sam y la aria que me contara todo lo que paso hace 5 años estaba demasiado intrigada por ese asunto y no iba descansar hasta saberlo todo...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció chicos estuvo corto no lo sé pero ustedes opinen ya saben que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí y pues espero que mi ortografía este mejor ya que ahora si corregí con Microsoft jeje los quiero biie biie :)<strong>

**Reviews? ;) (Recuerda que por cada review que me dejes estarás ayudando a la fundación de defensa legal de Sam puckett jajaja chao)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Una sorpresa para Sam**

**Hola chicos aquí yo de nuevo actualizando mi historia espero y les guste este capítulo y bueno ya saben que sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y más si son positivos jeje bueno no los entretengo mas **

**Icarly no me pertenece solo la historia**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Freddie<strong>

Ay por fin amanecía no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en Sam, es que saber que está en la habitación de enfrente y no poder estar con ella no es fácil pero bueno creo que iré a preparar el desayuno así sirve que le preparo a Sam su desayuno favorito y me distraigo un poco, pero creo que será difícil aclarar las cosas con Sam ella es tan terca a veces, estoy muy triste porque Sam no me deja explicarle si tan solo ella me dejara pero lo voy a lograr lo sé.

FIN P.O.V Freddie

* * *

><p>P.O.V General<p>

Freddie seguía sumido en sus pensamientos pero decidió por fin bajar a hacer el desayuno todavía eran como las 6:00 am pero ya que no podía dormir que más podría hacer solo esperaba no despertar a nadie.

Ya eran las 8:00 am Freddie hacia 1 hora había terminado de hacer el desayuno y ya estaba bañado y arreglado pero simplemente se quedó sentado en la sala como sonámbulo hasta que por fin alguien se decidió a bajar…

FIN P.O.V General

* * *

><p>P.O.V Carly<p>

Iban a dar las 8:00am cuando desperté así que decidí bajar a hacer el desayuno para que cuando despertara Sam estuviera listo pero mi sorpresa fue que al bajar freddie estaba sentado en la sala como ido pero ya había preparado el desayuno, es mas ya hasta se había cambiado mm… como que alguien no durmió bien anoche verdad

-Freddie que haces levantado tan temprano?

-Oh buenos días Carly pues es que no pude dormir bien tuve pesadillas así que decidí prepararles el desayuno - me dijo yo sabía que esa no era la razón de su insomnio

-Que bien aunque ¿seguro que tu insomnio no es causado por alguien en especial?

-¿Qué? Pff… C- Carly que cosas dices claro que no - me dijo hay freddie no sabes mentir amigo

-Mmm… bueno hare como que te creo por qué hiciste el desayuno

El solo encogió los hombros sonrió de lado y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse jugo, quería preguntarle a Freddie sobre mis dudas pero creo que lo mejor será que le pregunte primero a Sam ella es como mi hermana claro también Freddie pero entre mujeres es más fácil aparte quiero platicar con Sam nos hace mucha falta una plática como antes cuando nos contábamos todo

Yo seguía pensando y tomando un poco de café cuando mi hermano apareció todo sonriente

-Buenos días chiquillos! El día es hermoso ¿no? dijo Spencer hay el amor, el amor

-Buenos días hermanito que feliz amaneciste

-Buenos días Spens dijo freddie no muy animado

-Hay hermanita pues como no amanecer feliz si mañana es el día de mi boda bobita me dijo el como si no lo supiera

-hay si Spens no lo puedo creer por fin hermanito por fin

-Si lo se estoy tan nervioso

-Tranquilo ya verás que todo saldrá bien dijo freddie

-Eso espero enserio jeje

Estábamos platicando sobre eso en cuanto Sam bajo directo a atacar el tocino solo dijo un simple "buenos días" y siguió comiendo, ya que todos terminamos de desayunar estábamos platicando de muchas cosas pero ni Sam ni Freddie hablaron mutuamente en todo el desayuno, claro freddie lo intentaba pero Sam simplemente lo ignoraba hasta que decidió a subir a arreglarse y yo también aria eso ya que tenía muchas cosas que arreglar de la boda de Spencer, en fin este sería un día muy largo.

FIN P.O.V. Carly

* * *

><p>P.O.V General<p>

Y así pasaron horas en lo que Sam se arreglaba y veía la tv, Carly se iba a terminar los arreglos de la boda de Spens, Spencer iba a visitar a su novia y futura esposa y Freddie chocaba su correo y hacia cosas en la computadora hasta que llegó la hora de que Sam se tenía que ir con la Sra. Benson así que partieron a un restaurante para platicar a solas

FIN P.O.V General

* * *

><p>P.O.V Sam<p>

Por fin iba a platicar a solas con la Sra. Benson tenía muchas cosas que contarle ya que ella era como mi confidente todo le contaba y pues en 5 años pasan muchas cosas aunque no sé si deba decirle toda la verdad pero está bien veré que pasa.

Llegamos al restaurante y tomamos asiento en una mesa cerca de la ventana y solo pedimos dos cafés así que empezamos a hablar de cosas varias pero ella me pregunto algo que desataría toda la verdad de mi pasado duro de contar pero había llegado la hora

-Y bueno Sam dime como te fue en tu vida en Francia me dijo la Sra. Benson

-Pues a decir verdad me paso demasiado que creo debería saber ya que usted sabe todo de mí

-Bueno cuéntame me dejas algo asustada

-Pues de hecho si es algo serio pero sé que solo a usted le puedo confiar toda la verdad que he cargado estos años

-Entonces dime Sam es algo muy serio algo relacionado con tu pasado con mi hijo me pregunto ahora si tenía que desahogarme

-Así es Marissa si tiene que ver pero en verdad es importante sé que me regañaras por no habértelo dicho antes pero nadie lo sabe ni siquiera mi mama, bueno solo mi hermana

-Me estas preocupando dime ya me dijo algo desesperada así que me dispuse a contarle toda la verdad

FIN P.O.V Sam

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Carly y Freddie…<p>

P.O.V Carly

Estaba muy ansiosa por saber que pasaba con Sam y freddie pero no estaba segura si estaba bien preguntarle a freddie hay pues que perdía

-Freddie llame a freddie algo temerosa

-Que pasa carly me dijo tranquilo yendo hacia donde yo estaba

-Pues tengo unas preguntas que hacerte y espero que me contestes con toda sinceridad

-Claro Carly que quieres saber

-Quiero saber qué fue lo que paso con Sam y tú hace 5 años el porqué de su odio hacia ti dime

-Eee yo he… yoo noo ammm freddie tartamudeaba sin sentido yo lo haría hablar así me llevara toda la tarde pero en eso llego Sam.

-Que cuentan chicos dijo ella feliz

-Pues estaba hablando con freddie pero como te fue con la Sra. Benson

-Oh muy bien me hacía falta hablar con ella

-Bueno que bien que te fue bien amiga pero ahora podemos retomar la plática los 3 no crees freddie…

FIN P.O.V Carly

* * *

><p>P.O.V Freddie<p>

Y Carly otra vez con ese tema pensé que ya me había salvado pero cante victoria antes de tiempo

-Muy bien y de que hablaban dijo ella sentándose en el sofá

-Pues sobre el pasado exactamente hace 5 años dijo carly y en ese instante Sam palideció

-Ay carly para que hablar del pasado si lo que importa es el presente deje tratando de cambiar tema pero no funciono

-No quiero saber que paso entre ustedes hace 5 años y quiero toda la verdad

Sam no había articulado ninguna palabra pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo sonó la puerta

-Yo abro dijo Sam para no tener que lidiar más con carly

-Está bien pero aunque lo evites me contaras toda la verdad le dijo carly a Sam mientras la última se dirigía a la puerta

-TU QUE HACES AQUÍ? Dijo Sam sorprendida al ver a un tipo de pelo castaño, ojos verdes y algo musculoso en la puerta al parecer lo conocía y eso no me gustaba nada

FIN P.O.V Freddie

* * *

><p>P.O.V Sam<p>

No puedo creer que el este aquí ¿Por qué vino? Si yo le dije las cosas claras rayos

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es carly y el tuyo es dijo mi mejor amiga

-Hola igualmente mucho gusto mi nombre es Fabrice Ferdinand

-Veo que conoces a Sam dijo freddie algo como celoso

-Así es Emm

-OH Freddie, Freddie Benson dijo el

-Bueno freddie hasta que se me hace conocerte y si yo soy… dijo Fabrice pero no lo deje terminar

-Él es mi EX–novio dije recalcando la palabra ex y creo que mis 2 amigos quedaron asombrados por eso y valla que para mí es una sorpresa que Fabrice esté aquí pero espero no este por mucho tiempo

-Bueno Sam yo vine desde Francia porque...

CONTINUARA….

**Qué tal que les pareció espero les guste y me dejen un Reviews sino pues ni modo ya será el próximo capítulo jeje biie biie**

**Un Review**** plies**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 la boda de Spencer**

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero les guste y pues perdón si tarde es que el capítulo I ****love****you**** me dejo muy triste y con falta de inspiración jeje pero gracias a seddielove2 que me animo mucho bueno ahora si no los entretengo más…**

**I carly no me pertenece solo la historia**

P.O.V Sam

-Bueno Sam yo vine desde Francia por que… tu hermana me mando a cuidarte _Ja…- valla excusa_

-Aja así que Melanie te pido que vinieras

-Si así es… -_sí que no sabía mentir_

-Bueno are como que te creo pasa- _le dije a decir verdad no me desagradaba que viniera lo quería mucho pero solo como amigo_

-¿Gustas algo de tomar? -_Esta vez fue Carly quien hablo_

-Oh claro por favor -_dijo Fabrice_

-A sí que ¿De que trabajas? -_Le pregunto Freddie era un chismoso_

-Pues también soy Psicólogo, conocí a Sam en la universidad- _dijo mirándome_

-Si así es, bueno Fabrice dos preguntas

-Claro Sam dime

-Primera ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Oh pues mientras tú estés aquí -_dijo el muy tranquilo_

-Aja… y segundo ¿CON QUIEN DEMONIOS DEJASTE ENCARGADO EL CONSULTORIO?- _Le dije muy enojada el de inmediato se aterrorizo por cómo le hable_

-Tranquila pequeña lo deje en manos de Edith

-A esta bien luego hablaremos de eso ahora tengo sueño iré a dormir adiós a todo mundo

_Dicho esto simplemente subí las escaleras y me dormí, no tenía ánimos de seguir aguantando el interrogatorio de antes y menos sabiendo que ahora estaba Fabrice aquí… _

FIN P.O.V Sam

P.O.V Freddie

_No me gusto para nada que el ex-novio de Sam estuviera aquí y mucho menos porque mañana era la boda de Spencer y yo quería pasar todo el tiempo con Sam pero que más podía hacer de todos modos Sam tendría que estar conmigo ya que los dos éramos padrinos, seguía pensando en eso pero Fabrice me saco de mis pensamientos…_

-Bueno creo que yo me voy- _dijo como si me importara_

_-_Si si como quieras hasta mañana Carly me voy a dormir

-Chao Freddie- _dicho esto subí a mi habitación _

FIN P.O.V Freddie

P.O.V Carly

_Freddie y Sam habían sido muy descorteces con Fabrice se supone que era amigo de Sam (bueno ex novio) y lo dejo ahí en la sala solo, bueno tendré que hacerle platica para que no esté tan solo _

_-_Y… ¿En qué hotel te hospedaras?

-Pues en el que está enfrente en el Parker Nicoles -_me dijo el sentándose en el sofá_

-Que bien no está lejos así mañana te podrás ir con nosotros a la boda de Spencer- _le dije yo no sabía si él estaba enterado aunque me supongo que sí, él me había caído muy bien se veía que era buena persona_

-Emm claro si estoy invitado por supuesto

-Claro si eres amigo de Sam también mío

-Gracias y bueno ¿Carly cierto?

-Si ese es mi nombre

-Bueno te dejo descansar ya que mañana será un día pesado para ti y pues le dices a Sam que necesito hablar con ella por favor

-Con gusto yo le digo hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

_Dicho esto salió por la puerta y yo me subí a dormir ya que mañana tendría un día muy atareado con la boda_

FIN P.O.V Carly

P.O.V General

A la mañana siguiente el apartamento Shay era una locura total todos estaban apurados haciendo algo, Carly estaba llamando al salón por lo de la mesa de regalos, Sam estaba ayudando a Spencer a terminar de arreglarse y freddie estaba llamando por teléfono a la limosina que recogería a la novia para que no hubiera retrasos todos estaban ocupados y nerviosos pero en fin iba todo bien por el momento…

P.O.V Sam

_Termine de arreglar a Spencer así que rápidamente me dirigí a mi cuarto a arreglarme yo, estaba muy feliz porque hoy se casaba mi casi hermano Spencer yo lo quería mucho y me hacía muy feliz ver que el si podía ser feliz con la mujer que él amaba eso me hacía sentir que el amor si existía aunque no para todos un ejemplo era yo, para mí no había amor y para darme cuenta tuve que sufrir tanto pero en fin hoy era un día feliz así que tenía que estar feliz por Spencer y porque por fin volví a ver a mi mejor amiga si eso aria se hace tarde lo mejor será que me arregle…_

FIN P.O.V Sam

P.O.V Freddie

_Estaba esperando a Sam en la sala ya todos se habían ido hasta el "amigo" de Sam se había ido ya que Carly le había insistido para que la ayudara en unos asuntos, yo me había ofrecido a esperar a Sam para llevarla a la boda a decir verdad para mí era genial tendría más tiempo para hablar con ella a solas en eso estaba pensando en cuando Sam bajo por las escaleras traía puesto un vestido azul largo con un pequeño corte que dejaba al descubierto su pierna izquierda y estaba descubierto de la espalda y por enfrente en la cintura en la orilla del vestido llevaba un poco de pedrería, también llevaba una zapatillas grises y su largo cabello rizado amarrado en una media cola dejando caer sus risos perfectamente en sus hombro simplemente lucia perfecta yo me quede ay babeando como idiota por un momento hasta que los gritos de Sam me hicieron reaccionar_

-FREDDIEE!

-Que Que paso?

-Nada que te quedaste como idiota viéndome y con la baba escurriendo eso paso

-Lo siento Sam es que en verdad luces hermosa más que eso luces perfecta

-Ya freddie deja de babear se nos hace tarde para la boda ¿Y los demás?

-Ya se fueron yo me ofrecí a esperarte para llevarte a la boda

-Baya que amable- _dijo ella con tono sarcástico_

-Bueno ya vámonos sino no llegaremos a tiempo

-Tienes razón vallamos

_Y así nos dirigimos a la boda en mi coche en el trayecto no hablamos mucho ya que Sam estaba agotada y decidió dormir un rato yo solo la deje descansar después de todo ella siempre seria Sam y me alegraba que nunca fuera a cambiar así la amaba y mucho más que a mí mismo…_

FIN P.O.V Freddie

P.O.V General

La boda de Spencer transcurrió normal fue muy hermosa y emotiva más aun cuando llego la hora de los votos, Carly lloro al escucharlos, freddie simplemente se dedicaba a babear por Sam, Sam estaba molesta e incómoda por la mirada de Freddie y no solo esa sino también la de Fabrice "_Que no entendían esos dos_" eran los pensamientos de Sam, en fin la boda transcurrió bien hasta la hora de la fiesta ya todos habían comido y ya habían dado el primer baile como esposos Spencer y su esposa y ahora todos bailaban y disfrutaban de la boda incluyendo a el trio de los ex-Icarly hasta que alguien que no esperaban apareció en la boda

P.O.V Sam

_La fiesta era maravillosa estaba tan feliz por Spencer estaba bailando con el pero me canse así que decidí ir por una bebida al bar en eso estaba cuando llamaron a mi celular y decidí ir a la entrada del jardín a contestar y ahí llego la persona que arruino mi vida junto con Freddie hace 5 años "Alexandra" ese era el nombre de mi peor enemiga de siempre y mi pregunta ¿Qué hacía aquí? me dirigí hacia ella tenía tantas ganas de golpearla pero no podía hacer un escándalo aquí._

-¿QUE RAYOS HACES TU AQUÍ?

-Sam gusto en verte querida como has estado- _me dijo la muy hipócrita_

-Yo genial para tu información

-Oh que mal escuchar eso pero en fin ¿dónde está freddie? -_QUEEE! Acaso freddie la había invitado que pasa_

-Para que lo quieres idiota

-Ay pues fácil querida por el vine, vine a reconquistarlo, si pude una vez como no lograrlo una segunda- _dijo ella enserio estaba a punto de partirle la cara_

-¡No enserio! ay pensé que lo zorra se quitaba al crecer pero veo que sigues teniendo el letrero en la frente

-Oye no te voy a per… -pero no pudo terminar su oración ya que freddie llego

-¿Alexandra? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no la invitaste?- _Le dije_

-Claro que no porque habría de hacerlo si es la mujer que arruino mi vida

-Ay freddie amor yo no la arruine al contrario te libre de tu problema, te libre de esta alimaña- _dijo ella mirándome de arriba abajo mala elección_

-Ja ¿en verdad creo que te olvidaste de lo que soy capaz de hacerte verdad ale? Creo que te refrescare la memoria un poco…- _y así me abalance sobre ella pero freddie me detuvo de la cintura y no me permitió golpearla, se había vuelto muy fuerte ya que no podía zafarme de su agarre_

-Gracias Freddie mi amor sabía que no permitirías que esta salvaje me lastimara- _dijo ella eso sí que me hacía enojar_

-Que claro que no yo solo la detuve porque ella no tiene que desperdiciar su valioso tiempo en personas como tú- _En cuando freddie dijo eso una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y me tranquilice_

-Cierto Freddie tienes razón porque no mejor regresamos a la fiesta- _le dije agarrándolo del pecho y con tono coqueto para que Alexandra se enojara mas_

-Claro Sam y tú Alexandra creo que lo mejor será que te vayas ya que aquí nadie te quiere

_Dicho esto Alexandra salió corriendo llorando diciendo que se vengaría de mí y que jamás sería feliz y cosas por el estilo pero yo no le di importancia solo quería regresar a la fiesta ya que estábamos en la entrada del jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la boda suerte que hay no había nadie sino que espectáculo hubiéramos dado, me dirigía a dentro pero una mano me detuvo_

-Sam porque no mejor me acompañas a otro lugar para que hablemos un poco- _me dijo freddie dude si aceptar o no pero enserio necesitaba hablar con el ahora con lo que le había dicho a esa zorra_

-Está bien pero ¿dónde iremos?

-Iremos a un bar que conozco ven vamos- _dijo brindándome su mano yo solo la rechace y camine hacia su auto_

-ok lo entiendo- _dijo el llegando al auto y abriéndome la puerta para que yo subiera_

FIN P.O.V Sam

P.O.V Freddie

_Fuimos en silencio todo el camino hasta que llegamos al bar al momento de entrar todos los hombres veían a Sam tirando baba en sus tragos y eso me puso realmente furioso pero no di más importancia, nos dirigimos a la barra y pedimos unos trago y así empezamos a conversar_

-Ahora si dejaras que te explique qué fue lo que viste hace 5 años

-Está bien habla ya- _dijo ella seria tomando de un solo trago su caballito de tequila_

_-Bueno pues…_

Flash back…

_Estaba yo en la fiesta de Wendy ya que tú no habías querido ir conmigo porque te sentías mal y me dijiste que yo fuera en eso se me acerco una chica la cual yo no conocía_

_-Hola me dijo muy alegre_

_-Hola respondí simplemente _

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Freddie y ¿tú?_

_-Alexandra mucho gusto _

_-Igualmente_

_-¿No quieres un trago?-Me dijo ella inocentemente mientras me ofrecía un vaso según dijo de tequila_

_-Emm gracias- le respondí tomando el vaso pensé que un trago no me aria nada pero al 5 me empecé a marear horrible solo vi cuando Alexandra se acercó hacia mí y me beso pero no podía hacer nada para detenerla_

_Fin flash back…_

-Y de ahí solo recuerdo hasta cuando entraste al cuarto y saliste corriendo

-¿Enserio me dices la verdad?- _dijo ella incrédula_

-Claro que si Sam te juro que yo jamás te habría hecho algo así

-Mmm… no sé si creerte es que Freddie yo sufrí mucho estos 5 años pensando que tú me habías engañado y luego… bueno olvídalo te creeré pero quiero que solo seamos amigos ¿ok?

-Pero ¿Por qué? Si ya sabes que yo no te engañe

-Porque es muy pronto para mi superar esto si

-Está bien por el momento esperare- _dije después de eso empezamos a tomar muy felices y a echar competencias de caballitos como verdaderos amigos, como si nada hubiera pasado pero después de un rato los dos estábamos muy pero muy muy muy borrachos_

FIN P.O.V Freddie

P.O.V Sam

_Freddie y yo estábamos muy borrachos y nos la pasábamos diciendo estupideces sin sentido alguno pero a decir verdad no me importaba me sentía tan bien, me sentía libre y feliz y no pensaba nada con claridad_

-Saa mmii- _dijo freddie pero no podía hablar bien Jajaja_

-Quu uee passoo fre ddie- _upss creo que yo tampoco_

-Quee ariia ss sii yo otee bessaa ara aahoorr iitaa

-Puu ees tee goolpee arri aaa

.Mmmm… coo rree ree ell riiies goo- _dijo y así sin más me beso se sentía tan lindo, se sentía tan bien un sinfín de emociones embargaban mi cuerpo en ese momento que no me di cuenta cuando mis manos se enredaron perfectamente en su cuello y las de él reposaban en mi cintura pero no podía detenerlo el alcohol nublaba mi juicio y muy en el fondo sabía que los dos deseábamos y necesitábamos este momento así que sin más deje que continuara hasta que la falta de oxígeno hizo que nos separáramos_

-Siig ueeme- _dijo y yo solo asentí no sabía a donde iríamos pero está dispuesta a dejar que las cosas siguieran fluyendo esta noche me olvidaría de todo, de mi pasado, de mi presente esta noche simplemente seriamos él y yo…_

CONTUNUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 ¡Maldito celular!**

**Hola yo aquí de nuevo molestando con mi historia jaja jajaja ¿No les ha pasado que en el momento menos oportuno siempre tiene que sonar tú celular? Hay a mi si es tan insoportable quieres lanzarlo contra el suelo (lo cual no haría porque quiero mucho a mi cel. XD) bueno en este capítulo narra todo Sam pero bueno los dejo leer chao**

**Icarly no me pertenece solo la historia**

* * *

><p><em>Esta noche solo seriamos él y yo….<em>

_Continuación…_

**_P.O.V Sam_**

_Estábamos freddie y yo besándonos mientras nos dirigíamos a el estacionamiento por el coche de Freddie no nos despegábamos ni un segundo aun corriendo con el riesgo de caer no nos importaba a decir verdad necesitaba mucho ese beso y no quería que nunca acabara freddie se separó un poco de mí y me dijo_

_-Esta noche te demostrare cuanto te he extrañado__ Samantha__ Puckett _

_-Espero me hayas extrañado mucho Benson porque por mi parte será una larga noche- Dije mirándolo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa Freddie y Yo ya no estábamos tan tomados en verdad ya hasta podíamos hablar bien por el calor del momento creo que se me bajo pero al siguiente día culparía de todo al alcohol por ahora no tenía la fuerza necesaria para resistirme ya que los estragos del alcohol todavía surtían efecto sobre mí. Pero al momento en el que Freddie me iba a besar de nuevo empezó a timbrar mi celular. _

_-Maldita sea- dijo Freddie muy enfadado eso me hizo sonreír estaba tan ansioso como yo_

_-Tranquilo Freddie no pienso contestar- cuando dije eso el simplemente volvió a sonreír y me beso muy apasionadamente y así como así no me di cuenta en que momento nos encontrábamos adentro del coche en la parte de atrás Freddie besaba y hacia pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello lo cual logro hacerme soltar un gemido en eso estábamos cuando mi celular volvió a sonar_

_-¡Otra vez!- dijo Freddie bastante frustrado_

_-No importa solo ignóralo_

_Le dije y de inmediato siguió besándome pero ahora yo me encontraba besando su cuello y el acariciaba cada centímetro de piel disponible de mi cuerpo y empezó poco a poco a bajar el cierre de mi vestido mientras yo iba desabrochando cada uno de sus botones de la camisa con lentitud y al despojarme de su camisa de nuevo empezó a sonar mi celular y esta vez fui yo la que reaccione primero_

_-¡Rayos! a quien se le ocurre ser tan inoportuno maldita sea-dije tomando mi celular del suelo del coche y vi que era Carly _

_-¿BUENO?-dije notablemente molesta_

_-SAM que bueno que contestas estoy muy preocupada por ti ¿Esta Freddie contigo? ¿Lo has visto? DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS _

_-Haber Carly 1: si 2: si y 3: voy para allá ahorita platicamos-y así le colgué muy molesta ya que había arruinado mi momento con Freddie pero yo sabía que si no volvíamos ahora Carly me buscaría por cielo mar y tierra, se enojaría, me regañaría, me daría un sermón y aparte le arruinaría su día feliz ya que es la boda de su hermano por eso decidí que era hora de irnos después de todo no pasaría nada más esta noche con Freddie o eso creía yo._

_Freddie que escucho la conversación se bajó de mi lentamente y se puso su camisa yo me acomode el vestido y sin decir nada los dos nos fuimos a la parte delantera del auto y Freddie se dirigió a la fiesta, al llegar Carly nos dio un sermón por habernos desaparecido y aparte porque olíamos mucho alcohol pero después de fue a seguir platicando con Fabrice _

_-_Creo que si se enojó**-**_me dijo freddie_

_-_Enserio porque lo dices**-**_le dije obviamente sarcástica_

_-_Bueno ¿Me acompañas a la barra?**-**_pregunto cómo podría negarme_

-Claro-_y así fuimos a alcoholizarnos de nuevo tal vez así me olvidaría de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hace algunas horas._

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Freddie<strong>

_Estaba con Sam en la barra tomando y platicando de cosas estúpidas la verdad estaba tratando de olvidar lo que hace un rato estuvo a punto de pasar porque sabía que no podría vivir sin ella después de ese momento aunque creo que tanto alcohol serviría_

-Y Sam como te va en Francia

-Pues bien no me puedo quejar**-**_dijo arrastrando las palabras ya estaba borracha _

-Oh que bien me da mucho gusto que te encuentres bien

-Tenía que salir a delante después de que el amor de mi vida me traiciono**-**_dijo evidentemente molesta_

-Sam cuantas veces tendré que disculparme para que me dejes explicarte**-**_dije tratando de razonar con ella_

-Mira Ben sonio de todos modos no interesa porque aun así no sé porque no puedo odiarte cada vez que te veo a los ojos tengo ganas de besarte pero yo sé que lo correcto es odiarte**-**_dijo mirándome a los ojos aunque no sabía si todo lo que decía era por el alcohol_

-Freddie porque no llevas a Sam a casa ya está en mal estado**-**dijo carly llegando detrás de nosotros

-Claro carly eso estaba a punto de hacer**-**_dije cargando a Sam que se había quedado dormida en mi pecho_

-Gracias enserio te lo agradezco**-** _y dicho esto partí con Sam al departamento de Carly…_

**ººº**

-Llegamos-_le dije a Sam acostándola en la cama de su cuarto y tapándola pero al momento de querer irme me detuvo agarrando mi maño_

-No te vayas por favor solo esta noche quédate conmigo te necesito

_No pude más y la bese yo también estaba algo tomado pero esa no era la razón de mis acciones sino la desesperación de sentir a Sam una vez más cerca de mí la necesitaba extrañaba sus suaves labios saber a fresa y su delicada piel tan tersa como las nubes toda ella era magnifica no fui consciente del tiempo que paso mientras éramos uno solo mientras con carisias nos demostrábamos cuanto nos extrañábamos y con besos demostrábamos nuestro amor todavía latente yo sabía que ya no podía fingir que no la amaba y ahora estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo por mi esta noche habíamos sido uno solo y volvía a ser como la primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos, ninguna persona ha podido hacerme sentir los sentimientos que tengo cuando veo a Sam cuando la veo reír es el acto más majestuoso que pueda existir después de ese maravillosos momento los dos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos pensando que todo era solo un sueño un hermoso y bello sueño…_

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo se me salió muy romántico el final pero las palabras salieron solas jeje espero me dejen algún Review jeje los quiero chao<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: ¿Qué?**

**Hola chicos sé que tengo mucho tiempo sin actualizar esta historia pero es que estaba en blanco y mas con otros problemas en mi vida pues la verdad no tenia cabeza para escribir pero bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo espero les guste**

**Icarly no me pertenece solo la historia **

P.O.V Sam

Me desperté con los rayos del sol en mi cara no estaba segura si lo que había pasado anoche había sido un sueño o todo era verdad al voltearme asegure mis sospechas todo había sido real, como pude haber permitido esto, bueno en fin tengo que comer algo sino moriré de hambre.

Me levante de la cama y me puse la primera pijama que vi y baje con esperanza de que nadie se encontrara en el piso de abajo y cuando pensé que me había salvado una voz detrás de mi hizo que saltara del susto.

-¿Sam? ¿Como amaneciste? Ayer ya no te vi-me dijo Fabrice

-Oh si es que Freddie me trajo a la casa debo admitir que ayer tome de más-Dije algo apenada

-Si lo se Carly me dijo, aunque hubiera preferido ser yo el que te trajera a casa y no "Freddie"-dijo lo ultimo algo molesto

-Fabrice que hablamos, tu bien sabes lo que Freddie significa en mi vida,tu y yo ya no somos nada no me gusta lastimarte pero yo no te amo-dije ya algo cansada de este asunto.

-Lo se Sam pero eso a mi no me sirve de nada porque yo te sigo amando y no creo poder olvidarte-me dijo acercándose cada vez mas a mi pero en eso escuchamos que alguien tosió y yo voltee rápidamente.

-¡Freddie! Que bueno que bajas quieres algo de desayunar-le dije algo incomoda por la situación

-Claro Sam después de todo lo que tomamos anoche y… bueno tengo mucha hambre-dijo algo incomodo por lo de anoche y yo al instante me puse roja por la indirecta

-Buenos días Freddie-le dijo Fabrice

-Oh hola perdón no te había visto-dijo Freddie con un aire de desprecio hacia Fabrice

-Hay que Freddie tan ciego-dijo también molesto

-Buenos días ¿Cómo amanecieron?-Dijo Carly bajando de las escaleras

-Buenos días-saludamos a Carly todos

-Y Freddie ¿Dónde dormiste anoche? Es que fui a buscarte a tu cuarto antes de bajar y tu cama estaba tendida y ni rastro de ti-dijo Carly asiendo que Freddie y yo nos pusiéramos muy nerviosos pero Freddie supo solucionar muy bien la situación.

-Ha si es que como estaba muy ebrio en lugar de ir a mi cuarto me dormí en el ex-estudio de Icarly-dijo Freddie

-Hay Chicos no vuelvan a tomar tanto y menos a desaparecer así de la fiesta me preocupe mucho por ustedes ¿Dónde andaban?-dijo Carly

-Emm… pues veras-tartamudeo Freddie sin sentido

-Es queríamos platicar un rato a solas, ya sabes por los viejos tiempos así que fuimos a una área del jardín donde no se escuchara mucho la música-dije

-Si así es ya sabes recordar el pasado y así-dijo Freddie apoyándome.

-¿Y porque no platicaron antes de la boda?-dijo Carly siguiendo con su interrogatorio mientras Fabrice miraba a Freddie con enojo.

-Pues… ya sabes Carly estaba ocupada… si eso-dije nerviosa si no paraba su interrogatorio se saldría todo de control.

-Bueno Carly mi mama quiere que la acompañe a no se donde me voy a bañar-dijo Freddie de repente salvando nuestras vidas.

-Y yo seguiré asiendo de desayunar-dije mientras iba a sacar algo del refrigerador

-Ok pero no crean que se salvaron después continuaremos nuestra charla-dijo yéndose a la sala junto con Fabrice

Yo termine de hacer el desayuno y prepare la mesa mientras que Carly platicaba con Fabrice y Freddie se duchaba, estaba algo nerviosa ya que no solo tenia pendiente una conversación con Carly si no que también una con Freddie y eso me ponía mas que nerviosa, tenia que calmarme y seguir con lo que hacia.

-Tenemos que hablar-me susurro Freddie al oído ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando bajo y mucho menos de a que hora se acercó a mi.

-Lo se pero no ahora Carly y Fabrice están en la sala

-Lo se en la tarde te espero en el ex-estudio de Icarly hay hablaremos tranquilos-dijo

-Ok pero mientras no hagas algo que nos delate-le dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras me amarraba mi pelo ya que como era verano hacia mucho calor el Seattle pero de pronto Freddie me lo desamarro y se le veía cara asustada.

-¡NO! No te lo amarres es que… tienes… algo en el cuello… ya sabes… este… un chupetón-me dijo todo sonrojado y asiendo señas extrañas con las manos yo solo salí corriendo al baño para verme y si efectivamente un gran chupetón se encontraba en mi cuello maldición se me había olvidado esa costumbre de Freddie y como varias veces tuve que ocultar los chupetones que me hacia con mi pelo.

Salí del baño directo a la cocina Carly y Fabrice todavía seguían en la sala.

-Eres un idiota se pueden dar cuenta-le dije a Freddie algo molesta

-Lo siento en el momento no me di cuenta, pero tu no te quedaste atrás-dijo bajándose un poco la camisa que traía y mostrándome varios chupetones en sus pectorales yo solo me sonroje.

-Creo que debimos tener mas cuidado-le dije a Freddie

-Cuidado con que-dijo Carly apareciendo en la cocina

-Pues con no derramar la leche es que se nos callo-dijo Freddie tirando un vaso de la mesa sin que Carly se diera cuenta

-Hay chicos tengan mas cuidado-dijo

-Claro lo siento. Ahora todos a desayunar- dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa con todos este seria un día algo difícil lo presentía…

P.O.V Freddie

Había ido con mi mama al centro comercial ya que quería comprar unas cosas para su clase de costura, al llegar a la casa, salí corriendo al apartamento de Carly tenia muchas cosas que hablar con Sam así que no había tiempo que perder.

Al entrar la encontré comiendo acostada en el sillón wow nunca cambiaria y eso me hacia muy feliz.

-Hola

-Hola-me respondió y siguió viendo la tele

-¿Dónde esta Carly?-le pregunte

-Se ofreció a mostrarle a Fabrice la ciudad-dijo sin importancia

-Y tú porque no fuiste con ellos-dije

-Pues porque quiera o no tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente y yo me iré en unos días a parís así que no es bueno aplazar esto-me dijo ella parándose del sillón y poniéndose frente a mi la verdad eso me entristeció yo no quería que ella se fuera pero tenia que resignarme solo que no quería hacerlo ya que anoche Sam me demostró que todavía me ama y no la dejare ir are lo que sea para que se quede aunque eso implique amarrarla en una silla y encerrarla en mi cuarto para siempre ,bien eso no pero si lo que sea.

-Tienes toda la razón ¿vamos al estudio?-le pregunte

-Vamos-dijo y así partimos hacia el estudio sin decir más al llegar al estudio Sam y yo nos pusimos frente a frente para por fin hablar.

-Y bien ahora si me dejaras explicarte que paso hace 5 años-dije

-No y ¿sabes porque?, porque tu no sabes nada de lo que yo sufrí por tu culpa y no sabes lo molesta que estoy conmigo por no poder dejar de amarte-al decir esto me dejo sorprendido eso si no me lo esperaba.

-Pero Sam entiende que…

-Pero nada Freddie mira dije que nunca te diría la verdad pero ya es hora que lo sepas yo…

-Tu que Sam dime que pasa porque no puedes perdonarme después de lo que paso anoche.

-Porque hace 5 años cuando yo me fui estaba… estaba embarazada de ti-no lo podía creer me dejo en shock total Sam había estado embarazada de mi y lo peor ¿Qué había hecho con él bebe? No sabía ni que decir ni como reaccionar.

-¿QUE?-escuche desde la puerta y valla sorpresa hay estaba Carly viéndonos impactada.

-¡CARLY! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sam sorprendida yo aun seguía en shock como para articular alguna palabra en mi mente solo había espacio para "embarazada".

P.O.V Carly

Acababa de llegar a la casa, Fabrice se había ido a su hotel y yo buscaba a Sam ya que no estaba por ningún lado cuando escuche unos gritos provenientes de donde antes era el estudio de Icarly pero al llegar a la puerta grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar a Sam y Freddie discutir así que decidí no entrar sabia que estaba mal espiar pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

-No y ¿sabes porque? porque tu no sabes nada de lo que yo sufrí por tu culpa y no sabes lo molesta que estoy conmigo por no poder dejar de amarte-dijo ¿como? ¿Sam enamorada de Freddie?

-Pero Sam entiende que…

-Pero nada Freddie mira dije que nunca te diría la verdad pero ya es hora que lo sepas yo…

-Tu que Sam dime que pasa porque no puedes perdonarme después de lo que paso anoche-dijo Freddie pero ¿Que había pasado anoche?

-Porque hace 5 años cuando yo me fui estaba… estaba embarazada de ti-en cuando dijo Sam eso no pude evitarlo mas y abrí la puerta de golpe pero solo pude pronunciar un

-¿QUE?

-¡CARLY! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sam sorprendida y Freddie aun seguía sorprendido por lo revelado.

-Sam ¿Es verdad lo que acabas de decir?-le pregunte

-Esteee… yo… Carly-Sam no sabia ni que decir solo balbuceaba incoherencias

-Solo responde Sam por favor dime ¿es verdad?-le pregunto Freddie

-Si es verdad-dijo Sam resignada sentándose en el escalón

-Pero ¿porque no me dijiste nada?-dijo Freddie me sentía algo incomoda pero también quería saber la verdad

-¡PORQUE! porque me preguntas, porque el día en que cumplíamos 1 año de salir y que me entere iba a contártelo pero te encontré muy entretenido en tu habitación con Alba recuerdas-dijo Sam y valla que me había dejado sorprendida

-Esperen ¿Tu y Freddie salían? ¿Tu te acostaste con Alba? Porque no me dijeron nada-dije aun más confundida que antes si antes tenia dudas ahora más que nunca.

-Si y si y te pido perdón Carly fue una decisión que habíamos tomado ambos pero bueno las cosas pasaron y luego paso lo otro y después yo me encontraba en un avión hacia Paris lo siento mucho Carly-dijo Sam moviéndose de un lado al otro en el cuarto muy rápido y sin parar

-Tranquila ya hablaremos de esto pero…-no pude terminar ya que Freddie me interrumpió

-Yo jamás supe que paso esa noche Sam yo nunca te hubiera engañado, ese día en esa fiesta me pusieron algo en la bebida y ni siquiera sabia que Alba estaba hay en verdad quería explicártelo pero tu jamás me dejaste decirte nada-dijo Freddie, pero que tanto podían ocultarme estos dos lo bueno es que habíamos hecho una promesa.

-No sé que decir-dijo Sam mirando a Freddie a los ojos

-Sam lamento lo que sufriste por mi y sé que soy un imbécil por no haberte insistido pero lo de anoche me dio fuerzas para luchar por tu amor porque yo sé que no me has olvidado y ahora necesito saber toda la verdad Sam-dijo Freddie

-¿Qué paso anoche chicos?-les pregunte

-Pues veras Carly, Freddie y yo dormimos juntos-dijo Sam pero que Oh por dios.

-¡QUE! Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos siempre me ocultan cosas y se supone que teníamos un pacto no sé que les sucede-dije algo enojada

-Carly por favor este no es el momento para recordar el pacto ahora hay algo mas importante que tengo que saber-dijo Freddie eso si me impacto pero sabia que tenia razón así que decidí simplemente no decir nada mas y esperar a que continuaran hablando

-Muy bien Sam ahora es el momento para decir todo tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas y nos hace falta tiempo pero ahora lo que mas me importa es saber que paso con ese bebe que esperabas dime que no abortaste-le dijo Freddie a Sam desesperadamente y espero que su respuesta sea negativa.

-Claro que no Freddie pues quien crees que soy, jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer eso y esa es otra de las razones por la cual no puedo perdonarte y por la cual he sufrido tanto ese bebe que esperaba-dijo Sam pero ahora entendía menos que había pasado no podía creer que Sam tuviera un hijo de 5 años y lo peor ¿donde estaba?

-Entonces dime ¿Dónde esta Sam? Es mi hijo o hija necesito saber donde esta-dijo Freddie desesperado agarrando a Sam por los hombros pero Sam se soltó llorando en los brazos de Freddie y el solo pudo abrazarla.

-Tranquila Sam-era lo único que le podía decir yo pero ya después de un momento se calmo se soltó del abrazo de Freddie y limpio sus lagrimas.

-Bien ya estoy bien y pues te diré toda la verdad Freddie tienes derecho a saber lo que paso-dijo Sam

-Dime Sam por favor no andes con rodeos-le dijo Freddie acercándose mas a ella.

-Yo…

CONTINUARA…

**Y que tal chicos les gusto o no díganmelo en un review de nuevo perdón por la tardanza espero actualizar mas pronto vale y pues aquí se revelaron muchas cosas de pasado de Sam y Freddie y mas que nada sabrán que paso con él bebe el siguiente capitulo los quiero déjenme un review anden si lo dejan les regalare un bote de pollo frito hahaha biie ;D.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: ¿Caroline Benson Puckett?**

**Muy bien chicos aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste ya que me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo porque no sabia que pasaría con él bebe de Sam y quería hacer algo original espero les guste.**

**Icarly no me pertenece solo la historia**

P.O.V Freddie

-Yo…-decía Sam a borde del llanto

-Sam por favor dilo ya-dijo Carly igual de desesperada que yo

-Yo perdí a mi hija hace dos años-dijo pero no podía creerlo que había pasado

-¿Cómo?-dije

-Si Freddie tuve una niña se llama Caroline Benson Puckett decidí ponerle tu apellido a pesar de todo aunque, decidí nunca decirte la verdad pero hace dos años lleve a mi hija al parque y al contestar una llamada del consultorio se me perdió de vista y desapareció desde entonces tengo al mejor detective buscándola no saben lo que he vivido estos dos años sintiéndome la peor madre del mundo, solo me descuide un segundo… solo eso… y…y…-dijo Sam pero ya no podía seguir el llanto no la dejaba continuar esa noticia me rompió el corazón pero ver a Sam de esa forma me hizo reaccionar para abrazarla era lo único que podía hacer al verla así tan indefensa tan triste no me gustaba verla llorar

-Tranquila Sam no fue tu culpa y claro que no fuiste la peor madre del mundo ya que sacaste a nuestra hija adelante 3 años sin ayuda de nadie eres una magnifica madre y una mujer increíble-le dije para reconfortarla

-Así es Sam y ahora que sabemos toda la verdad ten por seguro que te ayudaremos a buscarla no importa donde este la encontraremos Sam te lo prometo-dijo Carly asiendo que Sam se calmara un poco

-Gracias en verdad se los agradezco y Freddie ahora que sabes la verdad cambian mucho las cosas ¿lo sabes verdad?-dijo Sam mirándome a los ojos

-Si lo se porque ahora no te puedes alejar de mi Sam tenemos que encontrar a nuestra hija juntos y cuando la encontremos eso nos unirá para siempre por eso te pido que me perdones Sam si no puedes darme una oportunidad ahora como algo mas permíteme ser por lo menos tu amigo tenemos que encontrar a nuestra hija y el maldito que nos la quito la pagara te lo aseguro Sam-le dije mirándola a los ojos

-Esta bien Freddie tienes razón seamos amigos por el momento, ¿si? solo puedo ofrecerte eso-dijo alejándose un poco de mi y mirando a otro lado

-Esta bien Sam si solo así podremos encontrar a nuestra hija esta bien pero ahora que sé que tengo una hija tienes que decirme como era ¿tienes fotos? En verdad quiero saber como es aun ni la conozco y ya la amo Sam en verdad que tenemos que encontrara-dije caminado por todo el estudio sin apartar la vista de Sam

-Esta bien Freddie les mostrare fotos de ella y hablaremos pero no ahora si en verdad necesito descansar no me siento bien y mucho menos ahora que reviví todo mi pasado-dijo tocándose la cabeza con su mano

-Esta bien ve a descansar ya mañana hablaremos de esto ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Carly mirándonos a los ojos

-Claro-dijimos Sam y yo al mismo tiempo, como extrañaba eso

-Muy bien hasta mañana chicos-dijo Carly saliendo del estudio

-Hasta mañana-dijimos otra vez al unísono

-Muy bien Freddie toma-dijo Sam sacando una foto de su cartera y entregándomela

-Ella es…-dije

-Si, así es hasta mañana Freddie-dijo saliendo y dejándome solo en el estudio

Al mirar la foto no pude evitar soltar una lagrima, esa era mi hija y era tan hermosa tenia el cabello rubio y hermoso al igual que su madre con unos hermosos caireles cayendo por sus hombros y unos ojos cafés como los míos simplemente era la combinación perfecta entre Sam y yo de eso no había duda y ahora que sabia de ella haría hasta lo imposible por tenerla en mis brazos de eso estaba seguro no podía simplemente resignarme a perderla sin haberla tenido nunca la necesitaba y eso era lo importante aparte tenia que apoyar mucho a Sam ya que si para mi que no conocía a nuestra hija ya me duele su perdida no me imagino como siente Sam a ya no tenerla entre sus brazos, yo me encargaría de solucionar eso, no me podía dar el lujo de defraudar a Sam ya que una vez lo había hecho y eso me trajo malas consecuencias tenia que recuperar a mi hija y quien quiera que se la hubiera robado se las vería con migo de eso estaba seguro

P.O.V General

Un mes había pasado desde que se había descubierto toda la verdad sobre el pasado pero las cosas entre Sam y Freddie seguían casi igual ya que ninguno de los dos había podido olvidar el pasado para poder continuar, los chicos habían empezado una investigación con uno de los mejores investigadores de E.U para encontrar a su hija la cual apenas había comenzado y de la cual tenían muchas esperanzas para encontrar a Caroline.

Mientras tanto Sam había optado por quedarse mas tiempo en Seattle y Fabrice había vuelto a parís para ayudar a Edith a manejar el negocio.

P.O.V Sam

Un mes, ya un mes desde que Freddie y Carly saben toda la verdad eso me quita un peso de encima pero no disminuye el dolor que siento por haber perdido a mi hija, aunque ahora siento un poco de mas esperanza siento algo diferente me siento con mas confianza de poder encontrar a mi hija y en eso han influido mucho Carly y Freddie ya que cada uno a su manera me ayuda a manejarlo.

Por su lado Carly siempre me ayuda con sus palabras de apoyo y demostrándome su amistad y Freddie siempre esta hay para mi en cada momento, cada que lo necesito esta para mi apoyándome y dándome su cariño incondicional aunque yo no pueda darle aun una oportunidad.

-¿Lista?-me dijo Carly sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Claro vamos-dije, hoy iríamos a comprar unos muebles para mi nuevo apartamento temporal en el edificio con ayuda de Freddie.

-Bueno pues andando-dijo mi mejor amiga

Después de media hora llegamos a la tienda de muebles y nos apresuramos a comprar lo que me hacia falta.

-Sam que te parece este comedor es pequeño pero acogedor-me dijo Carly

-Mmm… creo que es lindo lo llevare a decir verdad yo tenia mucho dinero ya que mi consultorio era muy famoso en país y muy bien pagado

-A mi me parece perfecto-dijo Freddie

Seguimos mirando mas cosas hasta que llamamos a un vendedor para poder pagar lo que quería llevar

-En que puedo ayudarles

-Pues mire…-dije pero no pude terminar mi oración al ver quien era

-Dios no lo puedo creer tú aquí-dije evidentemente molesta

-Samantha no puedo creer que sigas aquí pensé que por fin ya te habías largado-dijo Alexandra enfurecida

-Pues ya vez que no es más me quedare mas en Seattle ya hasta rente un apartamento-deje yo desafiándola

-Mmm… que mal pero lo bueno es que mi amorcito Freddie ya no es tuyo-dijo

-Apoco eso crees pues síguelo creyendo aunque no te aseguro que sea la verdad-dije para hacerla enfurecer

-Claro que si él ya te olvido-dijo furiosa y poniéndose toda roja a causa de esto

-Pues a mi Freddie me demuestra otra cosa y créeme muy bien, así que ahora atiéndeme que para eso estas aquí y deja de molestar-dije caminando con Freddie hacia la caja, que solo tenia una cara de alegría por lo que había comentado al igual que Carly, mientras una muy molesta Alexandra nos cobraba

-Eso seria todo-dijo Alexandra

-Amm… eso creo a no ser que quieras comprar otra cosa para el apartamento Freddie-dije de forma amorosa a Freddie tomando su mano, cosa que hizo enfurecer mas a Alexandra y a Freddie sonrojarse pero me siguió el juego.

-Mmm… pues preferiría una cama mas amplia princesa-me dijo y así aumentar mas el enojo de esa arpía, que feliz me hacia eso

-Hay Freddie con esa basta-dije y page

-Muchas gracias por comprar aquí espero nunca vuelvan-dijo Alexandra

-Hay querida porque si con todo lo que te compre ya tienes para comprarte la ropa de zorra que usas-le dije y partí hacia la puerta con mis amigos

-Te arrepentirás de todo esto Samantha de mi cuenta corre-escuche a alcanzar que decía Alexandra mientras salíamos del lugar

P.O.V Freddie

Al salir de la tienda las chicas y yo fuimos a comer lo de hace un momento nos tenia muy felices y mas a mi ya que me encanto como Sam me trato para darle celos a Alexandra, en fin ahora teníamos que seguir concentrándonos en la búsqueda de mi pequeña Caroline.

-Lo mejor fue cuando le dijiste que usaba ropa de zorra-decía Carly mientras ella y Sam reían a carcajadas.

-Si fue genial, pero tenemos que irnos chicos recuerden que tenemos una cita con el investigador-dijo Sam cambiando su semblante y mirándome a los ojos

-Tienes razón Sam vamos chicas se hace tarde-dije y salimos al coche ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde y el investigador pronto llegaría a casa de Carly, al llegar al apartamento Sam y yo nos sentamos en el sillón mientras Carly preparaba un poco de café

-Y bien estas lista-le pregunte a Sam que se veía muy nerviosa si bien Sabia engañar a las demás personas mostrando un semblante de seguridad y tranquilidad yo sabia que por dentro se moría de los nervios y del miedo por lo que el inspector podría decirnos.

-Si muero por saber que ha averiguado el inspector-me dijo

-Yo también pero no perdamos esperanzas la vamos a encontrar ya lo veras Sam-le dije abrazándola cosa que correspondió

-eso espero Freddie, eso espero-me dijo al tiempo que tocaban la puerta yo rápidamente me dirigí a abrir dejando ver al inspector

-Buenas tardes-dijo el

Buenas tardes inspector pase-le dije haciendo una seña para que entrara

-Buenas tardes soy Sam Puckett la madre de la niña que busca

-Lo se y mucho gusto les trigo noticias sobre mi búsqueda-dijo haciendo que Sam y yo nos pusiéramos súper nerviosos y Carly se sentara con nosotros para escuchar mientras tomábamos un café.

-Pues miren les seré sincero esta búsqueda es una de las mas difíciles que me a tocado y no tanto porque sea en otro país sino porque quien lo hizo, hizo un excelente trabajo pero no se preocupen encontrare a su hija por cielo, mar y tierra-dijo el inspector con sinceridad

-Eso espero inspector porque esa niña es mi vida y no sabe lo dolorosos que han sido estos años sin ella espero que el inspector que yo contrate ya le halla dado informes de su trabajo el cual creo que no ha sido muy efectivo-dijo Sam entre calmada y triste

-Si ya me los a dado pero debo admitir que esta usted en lo cierto con el paso de los años a reducido su interés de búsqueda cosa que le aseguro no pasara conmigo

-Eso espero por algo lo contrate-le dije seguro de mis palabras

-Así es señor me contrato porque soy el mejor en lo que hago y se lo voy a demostrar-dijo confiado

-Bueno y nos dijo que tenia noticias importantes ¿de que se tratan?-dijo Carly

-Pues miren he investigado lo sucedido desde el nacimiento de la niña sus características físicas hasta creamos un dibujo a computadora hecho por expertos de como aproximadamente luciría la niña hoy en día y ya los he esparcido por toda la internet en todo el mundo-dijo

-Eso es perfecto me podría mostrar la foto-dijo Sam

-Claro mire aquí esta-le dijo mientras le extendía una hoja

-Oh por dios es hermosa-dijo Sam mirando la foto y llorando cosa que comprendía ya que yo también lo hacia al ver la foto de mi hija

-Tranquila Sam la encontraremos-le dije mientras la abrazaba pero ella se paro del sillon llorando y muy enojada

-Todos me dicen eso siempre me dicen lo mismo llevo dos años recibiendo la misma respuesta "la encontraras" siempre dicen pero nunca pasa que me merezco esto. Dijo exaltada pero de repente toco su frente con su mano y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo si yo no la hubiera detenido

-¡Sam! Estas bien princesa responde-dije muy espantado

-Si tranquilo estoy bien solo me Marie por un segundo es normal estoy muy exaltada lo siento

-Tranquila Sra. Puckett creo que eso es todo por esta ocasión espero verlos pronto y tenerles mas noticias hasta luego-dijo el investigador saliendo mientras yo ayudaba a Sam a sentarse en el sillón

-En verdad te encuentras bien amiga-le dijo Carly a Sam tomándola de las manos

-Claro que si Carly solo que he estado muy estresada con todo esto del cambien y luego me encuentro hoy a esa arpía y la foto de mi hija es normal ya estoy bien

-Tienes razón te preparare un te-dijo Carly caminando hacia la cocina

-Me siento aliviado de que estés bien pero tranquila y sé que todos te dicen esto pero yo no solo te lo digo te lo estoy prometiendo por nosotros por mi hija que la vamos a encontrar así tenga que viajar al fin del mundo la encontraremos-le dije a Sam esperando que eso la hiciera sentir mejor

-Gracias Freddie en verdad que cada día me arrepiento mas de no haberte hablado con la verdad lo… siento-dijo Sam mientras se quedaba dormida en el sillón acurrucada en mis piernas se veía tan dulce tan indefensa pero a la vez tan triste que me prometía yo mismo y ahora que jamás permitiría que siguiera sufriendo de mi cuenta corre que la iba a recuperar y me iba a asegurar que todos los días serian de felicidad para ella-

CONTINUARA…

**Que tal chicos la verdad sé que no es el capitulo mas interesante que digamos pero era necesario escribirlo en fin espero sus comentarios anden déjenme un review sé que ustedes quieren hacerlo hahaha los quiero biie :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: ¿Que sucede?**

**Hola me alegra que hallan comentado el capitulo anterior y pues aquí les traigo otro espero les guste no los entretengo mas**

**Icarly no me pertenece solo la historia**

P.O.V Freddie

Otro mes mas y nada de noticias sobre mi hija el detective estaba trabajando en conjunto con el detective de Francia pero no podían encontrar aun ninguna pista y Sam cada vez sufría mas desmayos sin razón aparente así que hoy la llevaríamos al medico para ver que sucedía, me preocupaba mucho su estado ya que ella y mi hija son lo mas importante para mi y no me gustaría que Sam estuviera enferma o algo así.

-Freddie tenemos que irnos se hace tarde-esa era la voz de Carly apresurándome para ir al doctor

-Si vamos, ¿y Sam?-pregunte ya que no la veía por ningún lado

-Fue al baño es que la comida china de ayer le hizo daño-me dijo

-Oh enserio que mal a mi no me hizo nada-le dije preocupado

-Si a mi tampoco pero pues ya vez con todo el estrés de Sam y su nuevo consultorio aquí debe haber sido eso-me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme

-Si tienes razón pero…-no pude terminar porque Sam salió del baño con cara de no muy buenos amigos

-No puedo creerlo de que sirva que coma si lo tiro todo a la taza-dijo ella muy molesta

-Tranquila Sam debe ser todo el estrés que tienes, deberías calmarte un poco-dije y creo que fue mala idea decir eso.

-¡Calmarme dices! cálmate tu, no me molestes no estoy de humor-dijo muy molesta-y tu diciéndome histérica por dios Freddie que te sucede-dijo ahora llorando que le pasaba estaba muy bipolar.

-Lo siento Sam no era para tanto-dije

-No perdón lo siento yo es que estos días estoy muy emotiva-dijo yendo hacia la puerta

-Ok vámonos-y así fuimos hacia el doctor

P.O.V Sam

No sé que me sucedía llevaba días así de emotiva y esos desmayos de seguro eran por todo el estrés no es fácil abrir un nuevo consultorio en otro país y al mismo tiempo buscar a tu hija perdida sin duda esto estaba matándome de nervios seria mejor que el doctor me recetara algunos calmantes creo que seria mas fácil para mi o por lo menos algo para dormir.

-Ya vamos a llegar-dije yo muy impaciente

-Tranquila Sam ya casi no desesperes-dijo Carly

-Argg tengo mucha hambre-le dije algo desesperada me moría de hambre hasta podía comerme una Sandia entera.

-Muy bien chicas ya llegamos bajen y yo iré a estacionar el coche-dijo Freddie

-Ok-le dijo Carly y yo simplemente hice una seña en forma de aprobación

Al llegar al consultorio no tuve que esperar ya que tenía una cita programada y pase inmediatamente y casi al momento se nos unió Freddie

-Buenas tardes Samantha-dijo la Dra. Saroyan

-Buenas tardes y por favor dígame Sam-dije

-Muy bien Sam veamos cuéntame ¿que malestar tienes?-me pregunto

-Pues mire últimamente he tenido unos mareos leves incluso en una ocasión me desmaye por una noticia y pues también he tenido cambios de humor repentinos pero yo creo que es a causa de estrés, la verdad no estoy en el momento mas fácil de mi vida-le comente a la doctora

-Pues puede ser pero me parece que te tomare la presión y te hare una prueba de sangre para prevenir cualquier problema-me dijo parándose a revisarme

-Ok pero estoy segura que es eso-dije mientras ella tomaba mi presión

-Pues mira Sam tu presión esta bien así que ahora nos queda revisar la prueba de sangre ven mañana por los resultados-me dijo finalmente

-Pero no es nada grave ¿o si?-dijo Freddie preocupado

-No lo creo si fuera así tendría otros síntomas-dijo la Dra.

-Muy bien nos vemos mañana doctora adiós-le dije saliendo del consultorio y Carly y Freddie atrás de mi

-Muy bien que les parece si vamos por algo de comer-dijo Freddie pero en eso su celular empezó a soñar

-¿Bueno?-dijo Freddie a la persona en el teléfono

(En el teléfono)

-Que tal Freddie soy el Detective Booth y creo que tenemos que vernos

-Encontró algo Detective dígame

-No creo que sea algo que se deba hablar por teléfono pero dígame donde nos vemos y cuando para hablar.

-Pues en el mismo lugar de la otra vez el apartamento de Carly.

-Ok hay lo veré Sr. Benson

-Esta bien a las 5:00 adiós.

(Cuelga el teléfono)

-¿Era el detective?-le pregunte a Freddie

-Así es dice que tiene algo que decirnos-dijo el con cara pensativa

-¿Acaso habrá encontrado algo?-dijo Carly

-Eso espero en verdad-dije rezando a dios por que así fuera

P.O.V Carly

Habíamos llegado al apartamento y Sam se recostó en el sillón ya que había tenido otro mareo en el camino, mientras Freddie la vigilaba desde el sillón de a lado, me daba mucha ternura ver como se preocupaba por Sam se veía tan tierno hay preocupado, pero pues ahorita lo importante es que nos dirá el detective sobre la pequeña Caroline espero sean buenas noticias, en fin tengo que tomar un baño antes que llegue el detective.

P.O.V Freddie

Debía admitir que estaba muy preocupado por la salud de Sam espero no tenga nada grave pero yo sé que esos desmayos que tiene no están nada bien y bueno en fin adoro verla dormir luce tan linda tan pacifica que me quedaría una eternidad viéndola dormir y no me importaría pero todo sueño tiene que acabar, escuche el timbre de la puerta y supe que era el detective y mientras iba a abrir Sam se despertó y se sentó en el sillón viendo a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Benson-me dijo

-Buenas tardes-le dije

-Oh Sra. Puckett buenas tardes-dijo saludando a Sam

-Hola pero dígame Sam si me dice Sra. Puckett me siento muy vieja-dijo Sam haciendo un puchero

-Ok bueno pues a lo que viene les tengo una muy buena noticia

-En verdad díganos ¿Qué averiguo? Por favor-le dije desesperado al inspector

-Muy bien pues la foto que pusimos el internet dio resultados ya que una persona se comunico con nosotros diciendo que había visto a una niña con las características de su hija en Paris, Francia-dijo el detective y en ese instante sentí que mi mundo cobraba sentido nuevamente

-¿En verdad? Dígame que no me esta mintiendo-dijo Sam con lagrimas en los ojos

-Es verdad Sam ya mandamos a varios detectives a investigar a esa zona le aseguro que le regresare a su hija sana y salvo-le dijo el detective a Sam

-Dios muchas gracias detective en verdad que me a regresado la alegría-le dije muy feliz y Sam

Inmediatamente se paro y me abrazo llorando yo sabia que ella estaba feliz y eso me llenaba de tranquilidad estábamos a punto de encontrar a nuestra hija y por fin la conocería estaríamos juntos

-Bueno pues yo me tengo que ir tengo que seguir trabajando pero les mantendré informados-dijo el detective parándose del sillón

-Ok y muchas gracias nuevamente-le dijo Sam estrechando su mano

-Hasta luego-dijo saliendo por la puerta el detective

Yo volví a abrazar a Sam y en eso Carly bajo por las escaleras

-Que paso chicos ¿que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras Sam?-dijo Carly muy ansiosa

-Tranquila Carly puras buenas noticias el detective nos dijo que una persona vio a nuestra hija en parís Carly sabes lo que es eso recuperaremos a nuestra hija-le dije muy feliz mientras Sam Iba a donde Carly

-¿Enserio? Que felicidad me alegro mucho-dijo Carly abrazando a Sam

-Bueno vamos a descansar que mañana tenemos que ir por tus resultados-dije mirando a Sam

-Si tienes razón buenas noches chicos iré a tomar un baño-dijo Sam subiendo las escaleras yo solamente la vi subir las escaleras no podía evitar mirarla es que era tan hermosa, yo pensé que los años iban a disminuir mi amor por ella pero simplemente se me ha vuelto indispensable no puedo vivir sin ella y ahora menos sabiendo que algo nos une de por vida

-Freddie cierra esa boca ya no esta-dijo Carly sacándome de mis pensamiento.

-Que oh si Carly este de que hablas-dije un poco nervioso

-Aja Freddie are como que no pasa nada pero deberías de disimular un poco la cara de bobo que pones al ver a Sam-dio Carly yendo hacia su habitación.

-Muy bien solo quedo yo-dije también yendo a mi cuarto a tratar de dormir ya que mañana tendría que hablar con Sam de nuestro futuro sé que dije que le daría tiempo pero tengo que poner las cosas en claro no puedo guardarme mas este sentimiento.

P.O.V Sam

Dormí muy bien hoy sentía que nada podía amargarme el día estoy tan feliz pero me chocaba tener que ir por esos estudios yo estoy segura que no tenia nada era solo el estrés pero en fin si no iba Freddie se la pasaría regañándome y me obligaría a ir al igual que Carly, pero bueno ya que

Baje a la sala donde ya me estaban esperando Carly y Freddie así que nos dirigimos directamente al hospital, al llegar la doctora inmediatamente nos hizo pasar.

-Buenos días Chicos-dijo la doctora

-Si lo que sea ya dígame que paso con los estudios-dije algo desesperada

-Sam no que te he dicho sobre tratar mal a las personas-dijo Carly con su voz de madre

-Que es grosero y esta mal-le dije como niña regañada

-Muy bien niña-dijo Carly

-Bueno pues te tengo 2 noticias no se si una mala y la otra no se si sea buena-dijo la doctora

-Bueno empecemos por las malas-le dije sin rodeos mientras Freddie tomaba mi mano lo cual me hizo sentir un apoyo incondicional y con mucha protección

-Pues la mala es que tienes Anemia Sam me imagino que no te has estado alimentando bien verdad-dijo la doctora

-Así es doctora-le dijo Carly

-Bueno pues te mandare una dieta para tu padecimiento de lo que debes de comer para que te recuperes y tienes que seguirla al pie de la letra-dijo la doctora

-Argg- gruñí

-Gruñe todo lo que quieras pero no se preocupe doctora yo me encargo de eso-dijo Freddie

-Ok bueno pues hay te va la otra noticia

-Este bien no se ande con rodeos ya dígame-dije ya algo molesta

-Esta bien pues muchas felicidades Sam estas embarazada-dijo, ¡QUE¡ había escuchado bien dios esto no podía ser una única vez que me acuesto con Freddie y embarazada dios no podía estar pasando esto que iba a hacer, voltee a ver a Freddie y a Carly ya los dos estaban con cara de shock al igual que yo.

P.O.V Alexandra

Maldición todo se había complicado ese maldito detective tenia que subir foto a internet rayos

(En el teléfono)

Alexandra: ¿Bueno?

X:Si soy yo

Alexandra: tienes que irte de parís con la niña

X: ¿Por qué? Que paso

Alexandra: Un detective contratado por Freddie esta muy cerca así que hazme caso y Sal de parís

X: ok te llamare luego para decirte que are

Alexandra: Ok biie

Muy bien ya tenia ese asunto un poco arreglado pero esto no se iba a quedar así Sam me las iba a pagar por todo lo que me había dicho en la tienda de eso estaba segura y no me detrendria por nada.

CONTINUARA…

**Muy bien aquí termina espero les allá gustado y como pudieron ver Alexandra tiene a la hija de Sam y Freddie pero no esta sola en esto en fin dejen su review para saber lo que piensan biie: D **


End file.
